Unforgiven Sin
by Takara Ravenheart
Summary: What if Ken had personally hurt Davis in an unforgivable way? Aged-Up 02 AU. Mature. Dark Themes. Rated M. Some sins can never be forgiven.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! I'm writing a new fanfic which is a bit out of my comfort zone but I'm hoping I'll do alright. Please wish me luck as it's a plot bunny that won't go away. Oh and please read and review of course! This is set just after episode 18. I've altered the Chosen Children's ages. The new ages are:_

_Davis, T.K., Kari and Ken: 16_

_Yolei: 17_

_Cody: 13_

_Tai, Matt and Sora: 19_

_Joe: 20_

_Izzy and Mimi: 18_

**Chapter 1: In His Grasp**

Davis, T.K. and Cody were searching for Ken's base, Davis on Raidramon's back, while T.K. and Cody were searching on Pegasusmon.

"Looking for me?" A cold voice said mockingly and the Ken appeared.

"Ken!" Davis cried viciously glowering at him. He was upset that they still hadn't found Ken's base and he had come to interrupt them before they could do much.

Ken scowled at Davis.

"Will you ever call me the Digimon Emperor?" He said, irritation clear in his tone.

"Pfft who'd call you that?" Davis snapped. "Ken, Ken, Ichijouji Ken!"

"Davis..." Cody said, concerned for his friend. He knew the other was just trying to rile him up but at the same time he didn't want him to get hurt.

Ken was getting increasingly annoyed. He knew he had planned to capture Davis and now was even more determined then he had been before. He threw a couple of dark, grey disks to the ground causing a smokescreen to surround the others.

"Davis!" Raidramon cried, before he couldn't see at all. He was knocked to the ground by something causing him to feel dizzy as he dedigivolved to Veemon again.

Davis yelped as everything went dark around him. Maybe he had gone a bit too far, taunting the enemy like that but something about Ken seriously pissed him off. He just got on his nerves in the worst way possible. He felt something hit him across the head and felt dizzy, his world soon fading to black.

When Davis opened his eyes, he realised he was no longer in the forest but in some sort of dungeon and his hands were tied down.

"So you're finally awake," Ken's cold voice almost made Davis jump and he would have fallen flat on his face had he not caught himself.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" Davis said angrily. "Why have you brought me here? Where's V-mon? Let me go this instant!"

Ken raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"My, you're certainly cocky for a boy whose just been taken hostage," Ken said smirking. "You'll find out soon why you were brought here. V-mon's locked in the dungeons with a dark ring. And no, you're not being released from here. Don't bother trying to escape or I'll have V-mon killed."

Davis frowned, wanting to seriously break out of his restraints and punch Ken in the face. How dare he enslave Veemon like he were some sort of toy to play with? That was his partner! No one hurt him and got away with it!

"Let him go!" Davis cried angrily. "He's not a toy!"

"He's just a figment of data," Ken said calmly looking down at Davis as if he were an insolent child although he did look amusing, thinking he could talk to him like that. He bent down besides him, stroking Davis's cheek causing him to try and squirm away albeit Ken grasped him by the shoulder. "Don't try and resist me!"

Davis had to do his all not to cry out at the painful grip Ken had on him. It felt as if he were crushing his shoulder blades with his very fingers. However, as the grip tightened, unwillingly he cried out from the pain. Ken seemed to chuckle, satisfied pulling away from him.

"I'm glad you finally see things my way," Ken said cruelty dripping from his tone. "You're my slave now, Motomiya. If you cooperate, it'll be less painful for you."

"I won't cooperate with you!" Davis spat indignantly. He wouldn't admit it but a part of him did feel fear and uncertainty at what the Kaiser would do to him. But there was no way he'd become a willing puppet for this monster. "My friends will find me and then I'll teach you a real lesson!"

Suddenly, Ken struck Davis hard across the face causing the latter to cringe slightly. The blow made his head spin and for a moment, Davis felt as if he were seeing stars dancing around him.

Standing up straight, Ken picked up Davis roughly by the collar of his jacket and threw him onto a higher-level surface that bounced slightly. Looking around to scan his new surroundings, he felt bile rise up his throat as he realised he was now on, of all things, a bed. Somehow, this gave Davis a sinking feeling in his stomach. He didn't want to understand, he didn't want to comprehend on what was about to happen to him and for once, hoped he was wrong. He was usually wrong about things after all right? The goggleheaded boy hoped this was another one of those cases. He tried to squirm away as Ken tied his ankles together and let out a groan of frustration.

"What are you planning?" Davis asked firmly, albeit his voice cracked, a little of his fear seeping into his voice. This made Davis frustrated with himself. He wasn't supposed to show Ken he was afraid of what was about to happen to him.

"You're so beautiful," Ken purred, and something pressed against Davis's rear end. It took only a moment to identify the odd shape that edged between his spread buttocks through his clothing, and Davis trembled unable to hide his fear any longer. Ken's intentions were very clear especially as one of Ken's hands slid up the loose leg of his shorts, gripping and kneading his thigh. A prickling sensation crept over his skin and Davis began to squirm more.

"Get off me!" Davis snapped and cried out as Ken struck him down again, this time harder than before. Blinking the stars out of his eyes, he forced himself to attempt to stay awake. His eyes widened as Ken pulled out a knife and cut through his shorts and underwear ripping them off. Davis shut his eyes, his body beginning to quake slightly.

_This can't be happening _he thought, wanting to shut out his surroundings. Ken couldn't rape him! He had known Ken was twisted but he hadn't imagined how cruel the Digimon Kaiser could really become. Where were T.K., Kari, Cody and Yolei? Weren't they looking for him? T.K. and he had never gotten along well but even he wouldn't be so cruel to leave him at the mercy of the Kaiser, would he? He suddenly yelped and whimpered as Ken's gloved fingers touched his scrotum and began to stroke gently backwards and upwards.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Ken purred seductively causing Davis to shudder. He couldn't speak, he was so terrified. He was about to be raped and all he could do was allow Ken to have his way.

"S-stop...please..." Davis said, his voice coming out in a pleading whisper once he did gather the courage to talk again which admittedly wasn't easy. It was no use and he cried out again as one smoothly-gloved finger gently pressed its way inside, and he struggled frantically. There had to be some way to get away from that intruding finger that was going deeper and deeper, but if there was, he couldn't find it. It followed every motion of his hips, pressing further in. It felt uncomfortable but yet also brought some amount of pleasure that Davis didn't want to feel, not at the hands of his worst enemy.

"I know you're enjoying this, Motomiya and since we're so close, I might just call you Davis," Ken said smirking as he looked down at his worthy adversary. Watching him squirm beneath him really was delicious. "Look at you, with your legs spread, your clothes off, inviting me to touch you, moving to drive my finger deeper into you." He wiggled his fingertip within Davis, and touched something ... different.

Davis gasped, tears beginning to streaming down his cheeks.

"Yes," Ken cooed triumphantly. "I know you want it."

"Please stop..." Davis pleaded again. "If there's any humanity in you then please..."

Ken ignored his pleas, removing his pants and Davis felt something press at entrance, screaming as Ken thrust into him. Tears now ran freely down his cheeks as he began to openly beg and cry for Ken to stop, for him to show mercy but those words fell on deaf ears at Ken's moans of pleasure. When Ken finally moved off, Davis prayed his torture was over until the other pulled out his knife again.

Davis wanted to die. He felt disgusted in himself, as if someone had ripped out a piece of his soul. He hated all this, he hated the digital world, he hated the Digimon Kaiser and a part of him even hated his friends for not finding him fast enough. They didn't care! Of course they didn't! T.K. had Kari all to himself now, why would he bother trying to find him? He gritted his teeth, upset. He was willing to get eaten by Deltamon for them and this is how they repaid him? He was snapped out of his thoughts by Ken ripping off his upper clothing.

He stripped off his gloves and began to roughly massage Davis's right nipple between his thumb and fingers. This was almost pleasant at first, but as the sensitive flesh reacted and hardened to pert attention, it became a bit uncomfortable.

"P-please stop!" Davis pleaded and Ken laughed.

"Beg me," Ken said cruelly. "Call me 'master'."

Davis was too drained out to show any resistance.

"Please...master...show mercy..." Davis managed to get out and Ken moved away, untying him.

"As I said before, don't try to escape," Ken said curtly. "Or you'll be punished." He leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to Davis's lips before pulling away. "Dress yourself, you'll be staying in this room." He then exited the room.

Physically and emotionally exhausted, Davis cried and cried. He cried because he had just been tortured in the worst way possible. He cried because he felt his friends had abandoned him. And he cried because he was trapped here with his worst enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and favorites! I didn't expect any reviews for this since it's so out of my comfort zone and all. __**Lord Pata, **__the PataGato moment in this chapter is for you and it's a token of my appreciation on how much I LOVE new readers/reviewers. Thanks to __**Angel's Sins **__for helping me out with some description. Very graphic __**RAPE **__in this chapter._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: Searching<strong>

As the sun shone into the room he was trapped in, Davis slowly opened his eyes. His body felt like something had ripped chunks of his body parts and cut them into tiny little pieces. He tried to move but it felt stiff. Tears cascaded down his cheeks as memories of yesterday flashed before him. He couldn't believe something this awful had happened to him and none of the others had come to save him.

_Maybe...maybe they really dont care, _Being the holder of the DigiEgg of Friendship, he really shouldn't be so negative but after what happened yesterday, he didn't know what to believe in anymore. Ken had...Davis shuddered, trembling. Bile rose up his throat and he threw up before curling himself up into a ball, wishing the ground would just swallow him hole. He could still feel Ken's touch on him. It lingered on him as if it would never set him free. He realised he was covered with nothing but a thin, white sheet and his face flushed, shame welling up inside him as his body slumped against the wall, eyes closing once more. The darkness right now was his only comfort.

However, he only managed to sleep a little bit before Ken slammed the door open, causing Davis to jolt awake.

"Oh, did I scare you?" Ken mocked, pretending to be concerned.

Davis shivered, subconsciously wrapping the thin sheet around himself tighter than he had before. "N-no...you just startled me."

Ken moved closer, grabbing Davis's wrists harshly and forcing his arms holding the sheet away from each other. He kept a hold of the other's wrist with one hand, while tugging at the sheet causing it to fall to the ground. A smug smirk filled his face. "There...that's better."

Davis's eyes widened, his face flushing more. "No please..." He tried to resist, thrashing weakly since he was still tired but Ken picked up in his arms, placing him on the bed, much gently than when he had thrown him the day before.

"Shh..." Ken murmured almost soothingly placing a kiss to Davis's lips. "I'm only giving what you want deep inside." He pulled off his gloves, his hand stroking Davis's inner thigh.

Davis whimpered, feeling a slight jolt of pleasure at how gentle Ken was being. _No, no stop! Please stop!_

"Yes," Ken cooed. "You want me. You've always secretly desired that I do this to you." His fingers slowly entered the other.

Davis shivered as he shook his head, trying to desperately get away from the invading fingers but Ken's body seemed to be pinning down his one.

"G-get them out," Davis stuttered, trying to put up some - any form of resistance to show he didn't want this.

"But if I did that, you wouldn't be able to feel this," Ken said, fingers digging deeper and gently stroking over Davis's prostrate. The boy gasped as a jolt of pleasure ran up his spine. He immediately placed a hand over his mouth.

"N-no stop," Davis said, eyes wide with horror as pleasure overrode the pain he had felt earlier.

Ken chuckled. "Ah but you're liking the attention so much." He leaned down and nibbled the shell of Davis' ear. "I can tell." His hot breath ghosted over Davis' skin and Davis tried to push him away.

Davis shook his head, throat numb and limbs sore. "No, I don't want it, please."

Ken's other hand gently moved to fondle Davis's member, causing him to gasp and whimper, trying to squirm away from the touch. "You do want it. Your mind is pulling you back from what your heart really wants."

Tears fell down Davis's cheek. Ken had a point, his body seemed to be enjoying everything that was done to him and didn't want the other to stop. But he didn't want Ken, he didn't!

Ken chuckled more, beginning to stroke his fingers more over Davis's prostrate. Davis gasped, whimpering from the feeling it gave and the other's gentle touch brought him closer to climax.

"N-no," Davis murmured.

Ken then suddenly took his hands away, leaving the other on the brink, grabbing Davis by the wrists. "Ask me, no beg me."

Davis bit his lower lip. This couldn't be happening... "P-please..."

"Please what?"

"L-let me cum..."

Ken leaned down, taking Davis into his mouth. The warm, wet heat was enough to send Davis over the edge. More tears fell down his cheeks. Shame filled inside him, disgusted at himself as Ken swallowed every drop.

"You want me," Ken said, slicking his fingers in lubricant, stroking Davis's inner thighs, rubbing the liquid inside. "Your heart wants me. You've always admired me, Davis." He kissed the other, causing him to flinch away. "Now we've been closer to each other than anyone." He pressed his fingers inside, moving them around to prepare the other.

Davis's breath hitched as the other's fingers moved inside. It felt good...it overrode all the pain from yesterday. He hated himself, he was liking this and he hated himself for it. Ken was being so gentle, kind almost and he didn't understand why. The other was evil then why was he bothering to? However, fear made itself known as sweat began to drip down as his face. Ken was positioning himself at his entrance.

"Don't worry," Ken soothed, almost sounding kind. "This time, it won't be painful. It'll be the most amazing experience ever." With that, he gave a gentle but firm push inside.

Davis cried out, his back arching in response, small moans and whimpers leaving him. He couldn't hear anything except the blood rushing to his ears. Feelings of disgust and everything left him. It was like his mind had turned numb to everything and tuned everything out. As Ken continued thrusting inside of him, he felt darkness take him once more.

* * *

><p>T.K. punched a tree, his hand burning from the force of the punch. Still, nothing! He knew Ken would have taken Davis back to the base but at the same time, they still hadn't found the base and that was eating him up inside more than he'd like to admit. He and Davis argued a lot, yes but at the same time, he couldn't help but care for the boy ever since the two of them had worked together to save Kari from the dome. Speaking of Kari, she placed a gentle hand on T.K.'s shoulder.<p>

"T.K., we'll find him," Kari assured.

T.K. shook his head. "I was right there, Kari when the Digimon Emperor kidnapped him. I should have done more. I should have stopped him from taking. What use am I if I can't even do a simple thing like that?"

Kari frowned at him. "T.K., stop that. You did all you could."

Patamon nodded his agreement. "That's right T.K.! There was nothing else we could have done. We need to have hope that we'll find Davis before Ken hurts him or Veemon."

Gatomon shifted besides Patamon. "Patamon's right, T.K., remember what I told you about Kari when she was taken by the Dark Ocean and you were reacting in a similar way? Kari is strong because she has her friends. It's the same for Davis, he's strong because of all of you. Because he has his friends. You need to believe in him to be able to fight back and stay strong until we get to him."

T.K. took a deep breath, exhaling in and out, letting loose a shaky shudder. "I know. I know Davis is strong. But if something happens to him, he'll never know, Patamon, Gatomon. He'll never know that I do consider him a friend."

Patamon and Gatomon exchanged a glance with one another, before Patamon spoke up.

"I think he knows," Patamon said. "Both of you are just too stubborn to admit you care about each other."

"And you're both hotheads," Gatomon added dryly causing T.K. to flush slightly.

T.K. nodded. "Okay...okay you're right. We need to focus. Blaming myself really won't help get him back after all. But what is Ken going to do to him?"

"Don't think about that," Kari said gently and was about to say more when Yolei and Cody's voices interrupted them.

"Kari, T.K., we found the base!" Yolei said, running over with Cody.

T.K.'s eyes widened. "Really? How?"

Cody shook his head. "It's not quite as simple as Yolei makes it out to be though. You see, the Digimon Emperor's base is not in one spot."

Kari frowned. "What does that mean?"

Hawkmon flew around their heads. "It means, the Emperor's base is constantly on the move."

T.K. groaned. "So basically we still have to search for it since it's on the move. Great. That was amazing progress."

"T.K. ...it's some progress at least," Patamon tried to encourage his best friend.

Gatomon was quick to agree. "Yeah, Pegasusmon and I can search the air. Halsemon can help us too and as soon as we find something, we can alert you guys and quickly get there."

T.K. nodded. "I know, but we need to hurry up and save Davis. There may not be much of him left if we don't."

Kari reached out to squeeze T.K.'s hand but the blond pulled away. He did not need comfort right now. He needed progress. They needed to find Davis and they needed to find him now.


End file.
